A Point To Be Made
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Set during "Something Borrowed, Something Blew Up" s4 finale. AU version of if things had gone differently. After Marshall chose to save Mary during the shooting, he wonder whether Abigail truly understood like she said she did and he starts to remembers the last time he was asked to make a difficult choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is not going to become a series… I started this a while ago. It is set during the final episode of season 4. An AU to the scene from the courthouse. Also bits from the episode where he learned Marshall used to play the Oboe. It was an interesting story that I wished we heard more about. By now you've probably realized I like to write about Marshall relationship with his Dad, lol so here is another fic. I hope you like it, please review and let me know. **

**Enjoy! **

**A Point To Be Made**

"_Which one?"_

_8 year old Marshall Mann looked at his oboe in his dad's right hand and his baseball glove in the left. _

_He loved playing his oboe, he was good at it and music was something he was better at then his brothers. _

"_Marshall?" _

_He enjoyed baseball because he played it with his dad. Just the two of them and his dad had been so proud when he made the school team. _

"We're getting ready to move."

Marshall jumped and turned around to see Stan.

"You okay?" His boss questioned, noticing he had startled his inspector.

"Yeah, sorry…I was miles away."

"You sure?" Stan looked at him closely. "How's the head?"

"I'll be picking glass out of my hair for weeks but other than a few cuts, its fine."

"Okay, well we're moving soon…I want you and Mary to stick to the back."

"You got it, chief."

Marshall sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. He thought back to what Abigail had said about him protecting Mary. He did it on pure instinct. When he heard the sound of sniper fire, he didn't even think about it; his body took over and covered Mary but despite what Abigail thought, he did look for her. As they were all falling to the floor, he glanced across and could see she was out of the firing range. Yes, any other time he would have moved to her side, just to show his support but she was a detective, she had experience this kind of thing before. It just so happened that moment of time, Mary needed him more. She was in direct line of the bullets and her condition meant she couldn't move as fast.

He knew he had made the right decision, in his head and his heart but he didn't know if Abigail truly understood like she said she did. Would she ever understand that no matter how much he loved her and was committed to her, his job, his role was to be there for Mary to?

He could envision a future with Abigail. They had briefly discussed it, both of them agreeing they wanted children at some point in the near future and neither of them minded reducing their works hours to take care of them.

What he couldn't picture was a future without Mary being a part of it. A big part of it… like was she now.

Would he be asking Abigail too much to accept that? Would he be willing to compromise to make her happy? Could he give her up to keep Mary happy?

"Hey, you sure you didn't bang your head or something?"

This time it was Mary stood beside him, looking at him in concern.

"What?"

"You were staring off into space."

"Just thinking…" He told her and looked around to see everyone was ready. "You doing okay?"

"I'm ready to get out of here."

"Let's go." He pulled out his gun and headed over the group, waiting.

**XxXxX**

It was the adrenaline that always got him through things like this. He was extremely grateful that was able to leave Mary somewhere safe so he didn't have to worry about protecting her. When he saw the guard seconds before the lights went out, he knew he had to strike first or he would be dead.

He was good at his job, been on training course after training course and passed with flying colors for each of them but none of them truly prepared him for this. The logical way was to sneak up on the guy in the dark without warning and hit him has hard as possible. That was what he learnt from his training. It was pure luck that made it work. Any other day, he may have been a fraction too slow and end up taking a bullet…but not today.

He was relieved when he caught up with the rest of the group and saw they were safe. Naturally, he made his way to the front, assuring Stan Mary was safe and throwing Abigail a quick glance before getting into position.

"_Why do I have to choose?" Marshall looked up to his father, sadly. _

"_You want to play your oboe while covering third base?" His Dad questioned. "You can't do both…You have to pick one."_

_Marshall chewed his bottom lip and looked down when tears burned in his eyes….He couldn't let his dad see him cry. _

"_Listen, Son…You have to learn that you can't have everything." Seth told him, his voice softening slightly. "Life is about making choices and for the right reasons."_

_Marshall still studied his sneakers, hoping his dad would give in but he knew it was a long shot. _

"_Think about if there was a fire…If you had to run out of a burning building and you could only save one item…The baseball glove or the oboe…What would you choose?" _

_This time Marshall looked up, swallowing a little before answering as confidently as he could. _

"_Items are just things…They can be replaced…Lives cannot be replaced." _

_Seth couldn't help a flicker of a proud smile on his lips as his son kept a strong eye contact. _

The sound of a gun didn't bother him…It never had. He had grown up to watching his grandfather and his dad shot. He first held a gun when he was thirteen.

Guns didn't scare him…The people holding the guns were a different a story.

Looking through the night vision lens he fired another shot and watched another man fall. He felt no sympathy for him but it also didn't make him happy. He was emotionless…He had to be. Later, when the adrenaline ran out and he was surrounded by peace, he would have to confront his demons but there was no time for that now.

He knew that they had to take out every member of the gang because otherwise they would not survive. It was a fight to the death and he knew they had guns that their bulletproof vest would not protect them from.

His whole body tensed when he saw the red laser dot flash into his face but as he looked through the gun's lens again towards the assailant, it left him and was traced further back.

Abigail.

He knew his girlfriend was next to Ronny…His brain told him that was who they were after…But he couldn't take the risk.

"_They told us at school…" Marshall stood up a little straighter. "If there's a fire, you leave everything…Nothing is more important than life."_

"_That's true." Seth agreed. "But if you could grab one thing on the way out, what would it be?" _

"_Mom." Marshall replied without hesitation. _

"_Mom?" Seth repeated in confusion. _

"_I'd help Mom…" He clarified. "I would want to help you to but you never need help with anything." _

_Seth stared down at his son in surprise. He was aware of the increasing distance that was growing between the two of them and he had thought that Marshall's vision of him being some kind of superhero was long gone. _

"_So you wouldn't choose the baseball glove or the oboe?" Seth questioned, clearing his throat a little. _

_Marshall shrugged. "You and Mom are more important." _

He saw Stan briefly glance his way when he started to shift backwards but his boss didn't say anything. He heard Abigail whisper his name, wondering what he was doing but he didn't pause.

He kept this eyes focused forward, taking another shot as the laser dot move once more now that Marshall blocked it but it failed to find the right target.

He knew Delia was behind his left shoulder and he felt her bullets fly by him and he knew Stan was shooting but as he took one more shot of his own, everything fell quiet apart from the sound of another gun being fired.

The sound came from in front of them and he was very aware that the red dot was placed over his chest. He swallowed and pulled the trigger once more as he felt himself being pushed backwards but he knew he had missed again. He knew he was too late.

The gun fell from his hands and he landed on his back, nothing but dull noise surrounded him but he could make out more gunfire. He heard muffled voices around him…He was sure someone had called his name…Maybe Abigail. Then he thought he heard Mary's name but that couldn't be right. He tried to sit up but his body didn't comply with the request, making him realize he didn't feel a thing….He felt completely numb.

_Seth looked down at the items in his hands and then to his son. This was not how he expected this conversation to go…He had simply wanted to give Marshall some direction to life…Set him on the right path to what and who he really wanted to be. _

"_Was that the wrong answer?" Marshall frowned when his dad stayed silent. _

"_No, son… You're right, your life is more important." Seth assured him. "But you don't have to worry about fires because I'll always be there for you." _

"_And for mom?" _

"_Of course." _

_Marshall gave a small nod before his eyes slowly made their way back to his oboe and baseball glove. _

"_Let me ask you this…If you could be a famous musician or a pro ball player, what would you pick?" Seth tried a different approach._

_Marshall scowled. "I'm going to be a US Marshal." _

"Marshall? Open your eyes…Please."

He blinked a few times before his eyes focused on Abigail leaning over him, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh god, Marshall…" She whispered, placing on hand on his cheek. "What did you do?"

"You had to know…" He managed to get out, trying to take a deep breath, it felt like his lung weren't working but all it did was making him cough violently.

She leaned over him further and he realized she must have been applying pressure to his wound. "To know what?"

"Earlier with Mary…she needed me….just then, you needed me."

She stared down at him. "You did that to prove a point?"

"I couldn't….I can't choose." He shook his head a little, his own eyes burning with tears. "In a fire…I couldn't choose."

"A fire?" She frowned. "Marshall, what?"

"I was 8….My dad asked what I love more…what I would choose." He rambled. "I can't choose…truth is I'd die trying to save you both."

Tears fell down her face, she couldn't hold in it any longer but she fought back the sob that rose in her throat. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Please don't die…"

He felt his eye lids becoming heavier as he remember a similar plead from the past and he although he wanted to he could not reassure her.

"Where is the ambulance?" Abigail suddenly looked away from him. "He needs help."

"Mary!" He heard Stan's voice.

"Get off…"

Marshall blinked in surprise when his partner came into view.

"Marshall?" She lowered herself awkwardly down to his side, opposite Abby. "You know you're meant to move out the way of bullets, right? Not step into their path."

He wanted to sleep but he knew he had to try and stay awake because the two most important people in his life were by his side, willing him to be okay. He could hear Stan barking orders and Delia, Ronnie and the other members of the group voices all blended together.

He turned his attention back to Mary when she squeezed his hand. She looked terrified.

"It's okay." He coughed again. "It'll be okay…"

"Are you trying to win some kind of award for bravery or something?" She joked, resisting the urge to throw up.

He managed a small smile. "Baby?"

"Still where I left it…" She answered, knowing what he was asking.

He briefly closed his eyes again and when he reopened them, he rolled his head to look to Abby.

"Abs…"

"Shh, don't talk." She cupped his cheek again.

"But…"

"Don't you say goodbye to me, Marshall Mann…" She told him firmly but her voice cracked and she continued in a whisper. "Don't you dare say goodbye."

Mary swallowed and her eyes widened, suddenly realizing how serious this was…How close she was to losing her best friend…The only person that had proven he was there for her time after time, no matter what.

This time it was him that squeezed her hand, so weakly that she barely noticed it. He was looking at her again, his breathing growing shallower and shallower by the second. She could see his eyes were almost closed through her own tear filled ones. She wanted to tell him to hold on, to stay strong, and to stay with her, that she needed him but she couldn't get the words out and just shook her head, hoping he'd get the message.

When she felt arms around her, trying to lift her to her feet, she fought against them.

"Mary…" Stan tightened his hold on her. "Mary, let the medics help him."

"Stan…" She protested as he pulled her away.

"Just let them help him." Stan whispered, looking down at Marshall sadly when Mary stopped fighting.

She was barely aware of Stan pulling her further away but her eyes didn't leave Marshall's now still body. Abigail had moved but only to the top of Marshall's head, giving the medics room to work. She wanted to protested, wanted tell them it should be her staying with him; she was his partner.

"Mary?" Stan's turned her forcibly to face him "An EMT is going to look you over…"

"But Marshall…"

"Marshall is being taken care of." He tried to assure her but knew it wouldn't work.

"I'm fine…"

"Inspector, you're heavily pregnant and have overdone it today...Let them take care you of you." Stan said before adding the only thing that might get her to agree. "Marshall would want you to…"

She stole another glance over her shoulder to Marshall, remembering him asking about the baby and more tears filled her eyes; even when he was fighting for his life, he was still concerned about her and her child.

"Come on, Mary." Stan said softly and guided over to the waiting EMT.

He could feel himself growing weaker and when he felt an oxygen mask being placed over his mouth, he allowed his eyes to close. He could hear Abigail, still talking to him…still begging him. He could hear an unfamiliar voice, probably an EMT, calling his name.

But he couldn't hear Mary.

He briefly contemplated trying to get up to look for her but he just couldn't. Slowly, he felt himself drifting off.

"_Being a US Marshal is hard work." Seth warned when he got over the shock of Marshall's declaration. He had never imagined his youngest son following in his footsteps. He was incredible smart and Seth didn't doubt that he could do anything he wanted to do. He had no idea why he would want to be like him when had so many other options. _

"_I know." Marshall nodded. _

"_And dangerous." _

"_I can handle it." Marshall nodded. "I won't let anything scare me…"_

_Seth smiled a little sadly; being brave was a good thing but there were things that he had seen and been apart that he didn't want Marshall involved in. _

"_I'll be the best…" Marshall continued, thinking he needed to convince his Dad. "I promise, I will work as hard as possible…I won't let you down."_

_A week later, while Seth was working away, Marshall went to his bedroom to get his oboe to begin practicing but when he opened the case, he found it was empty apart from a scrap of paper. _

'_**To be a US Marshal, you must look at everything closely and take everything into consideration…Remember, everything matters.'**_

**TBC**

**Okay, I'm not completely mean…I'm not going to leave it there. I'm pretty much done with the next chapter (probably final chapter). I originally planned for this to be a one-shot fic but this chapter is a lot of Marshall and his views, where the next tends to move focus to Mary and Abigail, so decided to split. Please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews for my first chapter. They were incredible and made me smile. I am so glad you liked it and because of your reaction, I changed this chapter a little bit and I'm going to extend the story a little. It's going to be at least 4 chapters now! Again, thank you so much! I hope you keep reviewing, they make my day! **

**Enjoy!**

**A Point to be Made **

Stan spent most of his time in the hospital corridor, making sure he was in sight of the waiting room where Abigail and Delia were and the examination room where Mary was. He had his cell phone attached to his ear, trying to get a handle of the situation and although it was difficult to do at the hospital, he refused to leave incase Marshall or Mary needed him.

They had arrived in two ambulance 20 minutes ago; Abigail travelling with Marshall and Stan with Mary. As soon as they got there, Mary tried to follow Marshall but was stopped immediately at the trauma room door.

Thankfully she had gone with the nurse to be check over without needing much convincing once she realized there was nothing she could do. After the doctor had entered the waiting room to tell them Marshall had been taken to surgery, Stan went straight to Mary's room. Relived to see her led on the bed, seemingly doing as the doctor asked.

"Stan?" Mary looked at him, unsure whether she wanted an update on her partner or not. She didn't know if she could handle hearing it, if it was bad news.

"They've taken him to surgery." Stan informed her. "The doctor seemed pretty confident that he's going to be okay….He said that although the vest didn't stop the bullet, it probably saved his life."

Mary let out a long breath and led her head back against the pillow.

"He's tough, Mary…Just remember that." Stan reached out and patted her hand.

"Yeah…" She whispered in agreement. "I thought…down in that tunnel, I thought he was gone."

"Me to." Stan admitted. "But this is Marshall Mann we're talking about and he's in the best capable hands."

Mary own hand strayed to her pregnant stomach, rubbing circles.

"So…" Stan started. "How you doing?"

"Don't worry, no baby today." Her hand froze when she realized what she was doing. "They were concerned I had started labor but it's seemed to have stopped…I just need to rest for a bit."

"Good." Stan sighed. "Thank god for that."

"Yeah, only one drama at a time." Mary agreed.

"Listen, I've got some calls to make." Stan told her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah…" She shrugged but didn't sound convincing. "Sure."

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll just be in the corridor…Have someone get me if there is anything."

"Stan?"

He had made it to the door before she called him and he turned back to her.

"Can you call my family?" She said. "I bet they're wondering where I am…"

"Of course."

"Tell them I'm fine and not worry…they don't need to leave the wedding." She added. "Just let them know I won't be coming."

"Okay." Stan nodded.

Mary closed her eyes and led her head back down but tears still rolled slowly down her face.

_**XxXxX**_

Another 15 minutes passed and Stan had returned to the waiting room with coffees but wasn't surprised when Abigail turned it down. He placed it on the small table beside her just in case, squeezing her shoulder gently.

The door open and Stan jumped up from the seat he had only just sat down on.

"Mary, what are you doing?" He rushed towards her.

"Have you heard anymore?" She asked, slowly making her way into the room.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Stan told her, taking a hold of her arm.

Mary pushed him away, gently. "All I'm doing in there is sat around waiting when I could sit around waiting in here."

"Mary…"

"Stan, have you heard anything more?"

"The doctors seemed to think it could take up to three hours." Abigail answered, causing everyone to turn their attention to her but she kept her eyes on the wall in front of her. "One hour is almost up."

Mary looked at her for a few seconds before slowly nodding. "Right…"

Stan guided Mary to a chair and offered to get her anything she needed but she just shook her head, still watching Abigail. She didn't know what to say the younger woman. Should she try and comfort her? How would that go down?

"Abigail…" Mary started softly but before she could say anymore the door opened.

"Mary?" Jinx raced to her side. "Are you okay? Is the baby…?"

"Mom, I'm fine…" She told her, glancing up to see Mark and Peter there to. "You didn't need to come down here…"

"We were told you were involved in a shooting." Jinx reached out and gripped her hand tightly. "I thought…"

"I'm fine." Mary insisted again. "Marshall the one…..Marshall got hit."

"Oh." Jinx gasped, covering her mouth. "Not again."

Mary closed her eyes, at her words remembering that day as if it was were yesterday. For the first time ever, she was beginning to wonder whether being a US Marshal was really worth it.

"Is he going to be okay?" Peter questioned.

"He's in surgery." Stan supplied. "We'll know more afterwards but the doctor seemed positive."

"Oh good."

"What are you even doing here?" Mary looked up at him. "Shouldn't be dancing with your new wife? Speaking of which, where is she? Don't tell me she stayed there and let you all come here?"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping she would be here." Peter rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "She didn't show at the wedding…"

"What?" Mary looked from him to Jinx before glaring at Mark.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." He held up his hands. "I did everything on the list and I got her there…How was I supposed to know she would do a runner?"

"Jesus…." Mary breathed out, dropping her head to her hands before sitting up straight again. "Peter…"

"Look, you have so much important things to deal with at the moment." Peter held up a hand to stop her. "I'm glad you're okay…I better get back."

"I'm sorry…" Mary said weakly.

"Me too." He smiled sadly. "Tell Marshall to get better from me."

Mary just nodded and watched him leave before looking to her ex-husband and mother. "Go with him; make sure he's okay…"

"Mary, you're the one in a hospital."

"Mom, please…" She swiped a hand across her forehead. "Just let me worry about my best friend...He's what is important."

"My best friend?" Abigail repeated, turning to look at her.

Mary was surprised to hear her voice and glanced at Stan quickly before back to the younger woman. "Yeah, my best friend…my partner…My…"

"Your what?" She questioned. "Your Marshall?"

"Abigail…"

"No, don't." She stood suddenly, holding up a hand. "You know why he did what he did, don't you?"

Mary frowned a little. "What do you mean, what he did?"

"Why he stepped in front of that bullet…"

"He was doing his job…." Stan said softly. "He was protecting you…"

"He was proving a point…"

"Come on, why don't we all calm down?" Delia cut in diplomatically. "We've all had a hard day…."

"A point?" Mary ignored her. "What do you mean a point?"

"He was trying to prove that he could be there for both of us." She swiped a hand across her face, brushing away a few stray tears. "Because he saved you from the sniper fire, he wanted me to know he would do the same for me…"

"Of course he would…" Stan added. "He cares about you…"

"Marshall is the kind of guy…" Mary started.

"Don't tell me what kind of guy he is." Abigail snapped. "I know what kind of guy he is…I know him!"

"Abigail…"

"And it's not fair…It's not fair because he a great guy….smart, handsome, kind, sweet…" She listed, more tears started to fall from her eyes and this time she didn't stop them. "And I love him…I've fallen in love with him."

Mary stared at her… It wasn't too surprising, considering everything the other woman had said was true. Marshall was a great guy and if she was truly honest with herself, she found it confusing to why women weren't falling over themselves for him. What she didn't understand was the stab of pain in the pit of her stomach and how her heart speeded up. She didn't want someone else to love Marshall and she sure as hell didn't want Marshall to be in love with someone else. She just didn't know what that meant.

"And he is starting to fall in love with me…" She stated. "But you want to know the real unfair thing…the thing that makes me doubt our relationship…It's you."

"Abigail…"

"He loves you…He would do anything for you." She stated.

"Marshall and I are partners…Friends." Mary reasoned.

She shook her head a little. "It's more than that and you know it…everyone knows it but no one will talk about it."

"Look, this isn't not helping anyone." Stan cut in. "Mary, maybe its best you go back to your room…"

"Let me just say this and then I'll drop it." Abigail said and then looked back to Mary. "I can make him happy…I can give him the future he wants…but I will walk away if it means giving him everything he has ever wanted."

Mary frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"A future with you…" She told her. "So, Mary you need to figure out what you truly want because this is the only chance I'm going to give you…if you don't love him…If you don't want to be with him, then fine…but if you do and you don't take this chance, you won't get another one…I will fight tooth and nail for him because he deserve it…He deserves to be loved the way I can love him…and the way you should."

Silence fell over the room, no one dare say a word and they were all waiting for Mary to reply but she didn't. Instead, she continued to look at Abigail, her mouth open in surprise.

"I need to call my office…let them know what's happening..." Abigail said after a few second had past and it was obvious Mary wasn't going to respond.

They all watched her walk out the room and when Jinx tried to put a comforting arm around her daughter, Mary pushed her away.

Abigail had just called her out on her feeling and the only person who had ever done that was Marshall himself. When he had, it made her run off to Mexico and perhaps pushed him towards finding Abigail but afterward they were still partners…still best friends.

She wasn't so sure it would end like that this time. She had to work out if her feeling for Marshall was more than she willing to admit or not because she had a feeling if she wasn't honest, she was going to end up losing him.

**TBC**

**Okay, please let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so you know when I said this only going to be four chapter….Well, I was wrong. This is turning into something a little longer. I hope you don't mind! You're reviews were what made me change my mind. Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy!**

**A Point To Be Made**

Delia and Jinx filled the silence with small talk since Abigail had returned to the waiting room and placed herself in the corner away from anyone else. Mary didn't blame her and if she thought it would help, she would go and talk to her herself but knew it would just make things worse. She believed Abigail when she said she was falling in love with Marshall and she knew the younger woman could make him happy. She would be able to give him a family that Mary knew Marshall desperately wanted.

She started to think about their relationship, she knew people assumed they were more than friends…She had heard the rumors going around but they both just ignored them. Being friends worked for them but she knew they didn't have a normal friendship. They depended on each other more than most friends would…Mary was sure that if she didn't have Marshall in her life, everything would fall apart. What she was beginning to realize now was that she needed him more then he needed her. Unless, she started to do something to show him how much he meant to her, then she risked losing him.

She thought about the baby and how a few weeks ago, she had been so set on giving it up for adoption but then Marshall went and assured her that he would support her, no matter. He had made her doubt her reasons and got her thinking…She was pretty sure, he was the only person in the world that could do that. She wondered what Mark was thinking. He hadn't asked her not the give the baby away…he seemed to understand but there had been so much happening lately, that they hadn't had chance to discuss it properly. He had seemed concerned about her and the baby's health, so much that he began fussing over her which just succeeded in annoying her. Fortunately, Stan came to the rescue and suggested that he go and grab the bag Mary already had packed at home for when she went into labor.

"Family of Marshall Mann?" A doctor walked onto the room, looking down at a clipboard.

"His family is on their way." Stan flashed his badge. "I'm his boss."

"Okay, well Marshall is out of surgery and is in recovery." The doctor informed them, as they everyone crowed around him.

Stan glanced at the two women either side of him, waiting for one of them to start asking questions but they both were staring at the doctor with the same look of fear and curiosity.

"How's he doing?" Stan asked when he realized no one else was going to say anything.

"He's doing well…The bullet pierced his lung but we were able to repair the hole and stop any bleeding…We'll monitor it and hopefully it will inflate itself, otherwise we may have to operate again."

"So, you think he'll be okay?" Stan questioned, slowly starting to relax for the first time since they found a member of the jury dead.

"There is a chance he could develop an infection which could cause a lot of complications but we're keeping him monitored….but yes, I believe he'll make a full recovery."

"Oh thank god…" Mary muttered, sat down into a chair and dropped her head between her legs. Jinx stepped closer to her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"Are you okay?" The doctor looked at her closely.

"I'm fine…" She forced herself to sit up and was about to ask when she could see her partner when Abigail spoke.

"I need to see Marshall." She stated and continued when the doctor looked at her. "I'm his girlfriend…I need to see him…Please."

Mary's words died on her lips and she fought the urge to protest that she should be the one to get to see Marshall. The only thing stopping her was she couldn't explain the reason why.

"Of course…" The doctor nodded. "He has been taken to recovery at the moment but someone will be along to get you when he's settled… I wouldn't expect too much from him though, he's going to be out of it for a little while."

"Thank you, doctor." Stan reached out, shaking his hand.

"Just doing my job." He replied before leaving the room.

"Mary, maybe it's best if you went and led down for a bit." Jinx suggested. "You heard the doctor…You wouldn't be able to talk to Marshall yet anyway."

"She's right, Mary…" Stan added. "You know, he would be here telling you the same."

Mary glanced at Abigail, who was trying to look like she wasn't listening to their conversation. She suddenly felt like she was the outsider…That she didn't belong. Abigail had taken the main role in Marshall's life now and that terrified her because she didn't know where that left her.

"Come on." Jinx helped her stand up and pulled her towards the door before she could protest.

"I'll keep you update." Stan promised. "And I'll come by to see you soon."

Mary sighed and did as she was told for once; she was just too tired to argue. When she reached her room, she settled on the bed and turned so her back was to her mother in hope Jinx would leave her to sleep but she didn't get the hint or just ignored it.

"Mary…" She started. "Honey, do you want…"

"No."

"You didn't know what I was going to say…"

"You were going to ask if I wanted to talk…and I don't."

"Fine…but just let me ask this one thing."

Mary sighed loudly. "If it'll get me to sleep quicker…"

"If Abigail wasn't in the picture…If Marshall wasn't in a relationship…Would you be giving this baby up for adoption?"

Mary turned so quickly that she almost rolled off the bed. "What?"

Jinx held up her hands. "Your reason for adoption is understandable…that you don't want to raise your child alone and if Marshall wasn't with Abigail, you wouldn't be."

"I want this kid to have two parents that will love it and love each other!" Mary insisted. "That has nothing to do with Marshall."

"Oh honey, you're crazy if you don't think Marshall loves you…and that he doesn't love that child." Jinx shook her head a little. "And you're just scared if you don't think you love him."

"Mom…"

"Just think about what Abigail said." She leaned down and kissed Mary's forehead. "Think about how happy you would be if you just let yourself commit to someone."

Mary stared at her Mom, completely surprised and before she could work out what to say in reply, Jinx was walking out of the door. "I'll let you get some rest."

Mary leaned back against the pillow, a blink a few times when tears burned her eyes. She did not have a clue what she should do next.

_**XxXxX**_

The next two days were filled with a long wait for Marshall to gain full consciousness. He had opened his eyes and responded to questions a on and off throughout that time but he barely stayed awake for longer than a couple of minutes.

His parents had arrived and took turns along with Abigail and Mary at his bedside. The two women seemed to come a mutual understanding not to be there at the same time.

The day after the courthouse, Mary had been released from hospital under strict instructions to get plenty of rest. Stan had banned her from the office and threatened to talk to Jinx and suggest she move in with Mary until the baby was born unless she complied with the doctor's wishes. Mary had not been happy with Stan's dirty tactics but did not want to take the risk that the threats were empty since it had taken her hours to kick both Jinx and Mark out of her house, the night she returned.

She had been visiting her partner when he woke up the next time, his eyes flickers and he groaned quietly.

"Hey…" Mary stood up and moved so she was in eye line. "You okay? In pain?"

"You've been shot before…" He mumbled, his eyes drifting shut briefly before reopening them. "You know it hurts."

She pressed a button to call a nurse. "We'll get you some good drugs…they'll help."

He reached up a shaky and took hers. "Are you okay?"

"You're the one in a hospital bed…" She reminded him. "Don't worry about me."

"It's my job to worry." He replied, squeezing her hand weakly.

"Yeah…" She said slowly, that comment making her think about the last time he was shot.

"Mare?"

"Sorry." She shook her head a little. "I'm fine…The doctor had been worried I started labor but they managed to get things under control…I'm under orders to rest."

"Ha, now that'll be fun to watch."

"Shut it, buster because you'll be right there with me." She replied. "We can watch day time TV together."

"Not after last time…" He mumbled. "You throw a book at my TV and broke it."

"Well, what kind of morons go on a chat show, take a lie detector test when they know they're lying?!"

"Ah, the patient is awake." A cheerfully nurse interrupted as she walked into the room.

"Yeah and he's in pain…can you give him something?" Mary said before Marshall had chance to speak.

"The doctor is on his way."

Mary stepped back when the doctor arrived to allow him to examine her partner and by the time he was done, Marshall's parents had turned up. She excused herself, telling Marshall she would be back later but to call if he needed anything. As she left the room, she heard Marshall calling after her, telling her to take care of herself. She wished she had the courage to go back in there and tell him what had been happening since he was shot. She wanted to tell him what Abigail and her mother had said. She wanted him to assure her that everything was fine and nothing was going to change. They were best friends and no one would come between them but the truth was Mary knew he wouldn't be able to tell her that. She knew that one way or another, things were going to change.

_**XxXxX**_

The next day, Marshall was feeling a little more human although he was pretty sure there was something going on that no one was telling him. He had a phone call from Mary that morning, telling him she was bored out of her mind stuck at home but when he suggested she hang out with him and Abigail at the hospital, she declined and quickly ended the phone call. Then when he mentioned it to his girlfriend, she fell silent and just shrugged.

"Marshall?" Abigail shook his arm gently to get his attention.

"Sorry? What was that?" He looked at her.

"I asked if you were okay." She replied. "You looked pretty deep in thought there."

"Did something happen?" He asked.

"Other than you getting shot?" She said jokingly.

"Abs…"

She sighed. "Mary and I may have had words…"

"Words?"

"Okay, maybe I said some things."

"What kind of things?" He questioned. "What happened?"

"Everyone was upset…we didn't know how serious your injuries were….God, Marshall down in that tunnel, you all but said goodbye to us both." Tears filled her eyes and Marshall reached out to take her hand.

"I know it must have been hard…" He whispered. "I know what the waiting is like."

She swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat. "Do you remember what you said to me? About choosing between Mary and me?"

"Abigail, Mary and I are friends…" He started defensively and she put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"You said something about choosing and how your Dad made you choose what you loved more when you were 8."

Marshall frowned a little before realizing what she was talking about. He didn't remember their conversation but he remembered thinking about it beforehand.

"He wanted me to focus on one thing… playing obey or baseball...He asked me to choose what I would save in a fire and I couldn't pick." He explained.

She nodded slightly, understanding a little more now. "You said you couldn't choose between Mary and I…that you would die trying to save us both."

Marshall stayed silent, he vaguely remembered saying that and he had meant it. He just wasn't sure how Abigail felt about that.

"I understand that…I get that…I do…I would never want anything bad to happen to Mary." Abigail continued. "But this is going to end us Marshall…"

"What?" He looked up at her in alarm. "Abigail…"

"No, listen…" She stopped. "Please just hear me out?"

"Okay…"

"I got a story from when I was little too…something my grandmother used to tell me and sisters whenever we fought over toys." She laced her fingers through his, hoping he would relax a little. "She would tell us the story Judgment of Solomon."

Marshall knew the story but didn't say anything, wanting to see where Abigail went with it.

"How two woman claimed to be the mother of a child…when King Solomon decided to split the child in two and give each woman half each…the real mother protested and said she would rather the other woman have the child alive then to kill it."

"And her actions proved that she was telling the truth and the king gave her the child." Marshall finished off but was unsure how this was related to their situation. "I'm not something you and Mary are fighting over…"

"Yeah, you are…"

"What can I say to convince you that Mary and I are just partners and that nothing has happened….?"

"You don't need to convince me, Marshall…I know that…I know you would never be unfaithful." She assured him.

"Then why can't you accept that I can be with you and have a best friend who happens to be a woman?"

"It's more than that and you know it." She replied. "Don't you see how this is not going work…that our relationship will suffer or your friendship with Mary will…That you'll try you hardest not to let either of us down…that you will die trying to be there for us both."

"Abs…"

"It's going to destroy us…it'll destroy Mary…and it'll destroy you." She cut him off. "And I can't watch that…I can't be a part of it…"

"Please…"

"I would much rather walk away then see you hurting." She reached over and stroked his cheek. "And this isn't some kind of an attempt to trick you to picking me because I know Mary would do anything to protect you too…And I don't want to give you an ultimatum…"

"But?" Marshall promoted when she trailed off.

"But I think I have to before we get too deep." She choked back her tears.

He shook his head a little in disbelief at what was happening. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No," she replied firmly. "Marshall, please understand that's the last thing I want…"

"Sure sounds like you are…"

"Then you need to listen." She turned his head so he was looking at her again. "I know you care about me, do know that but more than anything I want you to be happy…even that means not with me."

"I don't know what you want me to say." He whispered his own eyes now filled with tears.

"Don't say anything…I don't need an answer right now." She assured him. "All I want you do now is concentrate on getting better….We'll talk more about this when you're recovered."

"I don't want to hurt you." He told her.

"I know." She managed to give him a small smile. "I was thinking…that once you're back on your feet, I might go and spend some time with my family."

"In Texas?"

She nodded. "It might be good for us to be apart for a while…Let you think about everything and give you chance to talk to Mary about anything you need to discuss."

Marshall sighed. "Okay."

"But I'm not going yet…I'll be here to look after you when you get released." She squeezed his hand again.

"You don't have to…" He told her softly. "I mean maybe you are right that we need to figure out where we both are in this relationship and if you'll find it easier to be away, then don't worry about me…I'll be fine."

"I don't want to leave you while you're hurt."

"Maybe I should get away too…I could go back with my parents…spend some time with them and my brothers."

She closed her eyes and felt a few tears escape, rolling down her face. "If you're sure you will be okay."

"I will." He assured her, wiping away the tears. "Just promise me, you'll call me…that we can talk about this."

She nodded as she stood up and leaned down, pressing her lips to his. "Make sure you take care of yourself…"

"You too." He pulled her back down for another kiss before letting her go.

"Bye." She whispered, glancing back at him when she reached the door.

She made it down the corridor, out of the hospital and into her car before breaking down. She was pretty sure her relationship with Marshall had just ended.

_**XxXxX**_

Stan jumped up from his chair and rushed out of his office when he saw Mary walking through the door.

"Excuse me, Inspector…" He started, warningly.

"Hey, Stan." She smiled brightly at him.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. "I thought I banned you."

"I brought lunch." She held up a paper bag.

"Mary…"

"Relax…I'm not here to work." She rolled her eyes. "I just needed to get out the house so I brought you a sandwich from that deli you liked."

Stan snatched the bag she was waving in front of him. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

"That's the sprite!" Mary patted him on the back and grabbed her own lunch, following him to the table in the small kitchenette.

"I'm surprised you're not at the hospital, actually." Stan commented as he unwrapped his sandwich.

Mary shrugged. "I don't want to get in the way."

She hadn't spoken to Marshall since the day before when he invited her to join Abigail and him. She didn't go to the hospital because she didn't want to risk running into Abigail but if she was honest, she was a little disappointed she hadn't heard from Marshall, asking where she was.

"You didn't want to see Marshall before he left?" Stan questioned.

"Left?" Mary's head snapped up. "Left for where?"

"You don't know?" He frowned. "Marshall is being released today and he's going with his parents back to Phoenix."

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently, the doctor weren't too happy about him discharging himself but he seems determined." Stan informed her. "He didn't tell you?"

"I got to go…"

"Mary?" Stan called, as she crossed the office towards the exit but she didn't stop.

She headed straight for the hospital and it wasn't until she was pushing open the door to Marshall's room that she realized Abigail might be there. Fortunately, Marshall was alone in the room, sat in a wheelchair and looked startled when the door hit the wall with a bang.

"Mare?"

"You're leaving?"

"I'm just going home for a week or so." He explained. "They won't let me leave if there if there is no one to help me at home."

"From what I hear they didn't want to let you leave now." She crossed her arms. "And why can't Abigail help you at home?"

"I've just had enough for hospital and anyway, my mom used to be a nurse…She'll know how to take care of me." He answered.

"And what about Abigail?" She questioned. "If she has work or whatever, you know I can help out…"

"She's gone."

"What?"

"To spend some time with her family…just for a little while." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "She needed some time away…"

"Did you have a fight?" Mary asked in surprise and also a little bit hopeful. "Did you break up?"

"I don't know…" He admitted. "We both need to figure some things out."

"And that's why you're going home with your parents?"

"Yeah…I need to work out how to fix this whole mess before I talk to her again."

She felt her heart drop when he said he wanted to fix things. Did that mean he loved Abigail and wanted to spend his life with her?

"Did…did she tell you about our conversation?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"She did." He nodded then looked away. "Sorry that you got dragged into our relationship…"

"Did she tell you that loves you?" Mary cut him off. "Did she tell that you would have to choose between the two of us or it will never work…?"

"Mary…" Marshall started, not wanting to get into this now.

"Do I get my turn?"

"We can…" He stopped mid-sentence. "Your turn? What do you mean, your turn?"

"My turn to convince you to stay…here….with me." She said quickly before she lost he nerve but then took a step closer to him. This was all she could think about for the last few days and knew it was going to be the only chance she got. It was nothing personal against Abigail but it was time she started fighting for what she wanted.

"To tell you that I love you."

**TBC**

**I'm a sucker for writing cliffhangers….I'm sorry. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thank you to everyone has reviewed. They make my day and I'm so glad that there are people still reading In Plain Sight fics. **

**Enjoy!**

**A Point to be Made**

Mary hands wrung together as her body grew tenser and she found it difficult to just simply breathe as time ticked on. Seconds seemed like hours as Marshall stared at her in silence.

"It's not the drugs making you hallucinate…" Mary couldn't stand it any longer. "I did just say that…"

"You said…" Marshall started but trailed off, his eyes widening when he thought about what he just heard.

"I know...I pick my moments." She tried to smirk but it failed and sighed. "I've just been thinking…and you needed to know."

"That…that you love me?" Marshall swallowed. "What does that even mean?"

"What do you mean what does that even mean?" She repeated. "Marshall, I love you."

"You love me?" He repeated, a little skeptical. "Mary, you know you're my best friend…You know I love you…"

"No, Marshall…I'm in love with you." She cut him off. "As in….I love you."

"You keep saying that but…." He shook his head a little. "This is not happening…This is crazy…This is…"

She crouched down the best she could so she was at his eye level, wincing a little in discomfort but she ignored it and took a hold of both his hands.

"Marshall…" She squeezed his hands. "Yes, this is crazy…I know, it is…I know that you care about Abigail and that this probably not the best time but in a way it is…"

"You're scared." Marshall claimed. "With the baby coming and you're having doubts about the adoption…Then there was the shooting…"

"You don't believe that." She stated. "You know what I'm saying…You know what I mean…You know me."

"Mary..."

"You know I was having doubts about the adoption and I haven't breathed a word about that to anyone."

"You're right, I do know you and I do know that you were having doubts about giving the baby away because there is no one in this world that you would completely trust 100 per cent to raise your child…"

"I'd trust you." She said simply, almost surprising herself at how easy it was to admit it.

"Mary…." He groaned. "What are you doing?"

He tried to pull away from her but she only let go of one of his hands. He ran it through his hair, roughly and before looking at her again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through this but you need to know, Marshall."

"But I don't understand what you're telling me…" He claimed. "I don't know what you mean or what you want."

"I want…I don't know…" She paused for a second to think. "I know I don't want to lose you…that I want you in my life…."

"As what?" He asked. "If this is because Abigail and I are…"

"It's not." She cut in. "I mean, it is but if Abigail truly makes you happy, then I want that for you."

"Mare, you're my best friend…I would do anything for you…I would never just abandon you. You know that right?" He questioned. "I don't think there is anyone in this world that could stop me being your friend and if they tried then they're probably not the right person for me."

She sighed. "We have the strangest relationship, Marshall."

"I know."

"There is no way either of us could have a healthy relationship with anyone else with how things are."

He slumped backward in the wheelchair. "What do you want me to say, Mary? Do you want me to say that if I stay with Abigail, one day we'll get married and that there won't be any room for you in my life? Because that's not true…I wouldn't do that."

"But you should….God, Marshall if you loved her…" She watched his reaction closely, trying to work out if he did love Abigail or not by his facial expression but she couldn't read him. "If you did love her, then it will happen."

"But…"

"It's not a bad thing." She assured him. "Whatever you choose I will accept it and will be happy for you but if you do choose Abigail, then I would have to step back…We couldn't carry on acting like we do…It would be too much and it would be unfair to all us."

"Mary…"

"And you would probably end up having a heart attack before your 40 trying to give us both what we need." She finished off. "I don't want that, Marshall…I want you to be happy."

"Abigail said that too." He informed her. "She said that she would walk away if I meant I would be happier."

Mary nodded a little. "I know…"

"Why?" He whispered. "Why would you do that? Why would she? I don't get it."

"Because, Marshall…We love you."

"So, you keep saying." He sighed. "If I choose you…what would that mean? What would we be?"

"Us." She answered shrugged a little.

"So, best friends, partners?" He suggested.

"I want more…I want you." She reached one hand up to stroke his cheek gentle. "I can't promise you that we'll live happily ever after…I can't promise you it won't be hard…but I can promise you that I love you…That I want you."

"But you've never…" He stared at her stunned by her claim. "I thought you didn't…"

"I did." She replied, knowing what he was trying to say. "But I was scared."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "This is not because of Abigail or the baby or the shooting?"

"No, Marshall…I'll admit, it has made me realize how close I am to losing everything that is important to me but what I feel is real." She told him. "Would you believe it was my mom that made me see sense?"

"How?"

"She told me that if I would just allow myself to commit to someone, then I could be so happy." She answered. "But the thing is…I'm already am committed…to you….Always has been."

"Why haven't you said anything before?"

"Why haven't you?"

"I did…kinda." He sighed. "This is giving me a headache."

She slowly stood up again, moving her hand from his cheek to his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I'm not very good at this sort of thing…I don't know what I need to say to convince or if I need to convince you but just tell me that you know how much you mean to me."

"I do know, Mare…" He said softly, looking up at her. "But I thought I had us figured out…I thought I knew what you wanted."

"Look, I don't want to drive you crazy…I don't want you worrying about this and it's probably good that you're going away so you can have some space."

"I don't want to hurt you." He said roughly, the knot in his stomach twisting more painfully knowing he had said the same exact words to Abigail. Suddenly feeling sick, realizing that someone would get hurt because of him and it would be one of the two women he cared for most. He didn't think he could do it…He didn't want to.

Mary saw him blinking a couple of times and started to panic, she would not know what to do if he started crying. She wasn't sure what made her do it but before she could stop herself, she leaned down again, this time she brushed her lips against his. It was the lightest of kisses, only brief and barely crossed the line of friendship. She only pulled back a few centimeters, her eyes locking with his.

Any other time she probably would have laughed at the surprised look on his face but this time she didn't. She knew she had complicated things by admitting her feelings and now he was in a terrible position of having to choose between two people he obviously cared about. She wasn't stupid; she knew the risk she was taking. She knew he could be over whatever feeling he may have had for her in past and that his heart now could belong to Abigail. And she knew if that was true, then their friendship would not be the same but she had to tell him because if someday he married Abigail or some other woman, then it would still happen. The only way she could have him in her life, playing the role she wanted him to, was by finally biting the bullet and being honest with him.

She was about to stand up straight again when she saw him moving slightly towards her and she froze, wondering if he was going to kiss her or if she should kiss him again. Was it too much, too soon? Shouldn't they be talking?

Suddenly, they both heard the sound of the door being open and jumped apart. Mary felt a little guilty when saw him wincing in pain but before she could say anything, his parents entered the room.

"Look, at you ready and waiting to go…" Marshall's mom, Sarah said cheerfully, and then notice Mary was in the room too. "Oh, Mary, hi."

She forced a small smile. "Hi."

"How are you doing? Taking care of yourself, I hope."

"Of course." She replied and then reached down for her bag that had been placed on the floor. "Well, I should go…"

"Mary, wait." Marshall said quickly then looked to his parents. "Can you give us a minute?"

Sarah and Seth exchanged looks but backed up towards the door anyway.

"We'll be outside."

Marshall waited until the door was closed behind them before using all his strength to push himself to his feet.

"Marshall!" Mary dropped her bag and rushed to his side, her hands grabbing his arm to stable him.

"I'm okay…" He claimed although he leaned a little of his weight onto her and grimaced in pain. "Mary…"

"Sit down before you fall over…"

"Mary." He said more firmly, gaining her attention and when she looked up at him, he carefully put his arms around her.

They stayed just like that for a few seconds, stood in an awkward embrace before she relaxed a little and sunk into him. Letting go of his arm, she wrapped hers around him, remembering to be carefully of his wound. She rested her head in his chest and just enjoyed the feeling of security. Something she had always felt during the few times she had allowed him to comfort her.

"I'm going to keep the baby…" She whispered out of nowhere.

He looked at her in surprise and she pulled back just enough to look up at him.

"I just…I thought you should know…I'm going to keep it…You were right, I don't think I could let someone else I don't know raise my child." She told him. "I don't know what is going to happen…I still haven't talked to Mark or worked out how it's going to affect being a marshal…"

"I have a feeling it will be worth all the trouble, Mare." He told her softly. "I'm happy for you…I'm relived you changed your mind."

She gave him a small smile and put her head back to his chest, listening to his heartbeat just in case she didn't get another chance. She wished she had, had the guts to talk to him honestly before she ran off to Mexico. It would have been so much easier to deal with all this if it didn't involve another woman, an ex-husband and a baby.

"I should go." She said but didn't move.

"Promise me you'll call me?" He was the one that stepped back. "We'll talk about all this and figure it out…I promise."

She nodded and stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Make sure you listen to your Mom…Let her take care of you."

He smiled a little. "I will."

She picked her bag again on her way to the door, glancing back at him when her hand was on the handle. "See you later, then."

"Yeah." Was all he could say a lump rose in his throat and tears returned to his eyes. "See you later."

He carefully lowered himself back into the wheelchair, all his strength draining out of him. It wasn't long until his parents re-entered the room.

"Marshall?" Sarah said softly, walking towards and lifted his chin so he was looking at her. "Are you okay?"

He took a deep shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut in pain; it felt like his chest and lungs were on fire. "Let's just go…"

Again, his parents looked at each other; having a silent conversation and agreeing not to push him.

"Okay." She moved behind him and started him towards the door. "Let's go home."

The paperwork for his discharge was done after another attempt from the doctors to get him to stay but he wouldn't change his mind. They prescribed him some stronger painkillers for the six and a half hours car journey to Phoenix but it didn't stop the pain and just seemed to make him feel sick.

Once they reached his parents' house, it was getting dark; it had nearly taken an extra four hours due to the amount of times they had to stop on the way. By then his mood had grown sullen and he only spoke to refuse any help as he insisted on an early night and declined any food.

When he was alone in the bedroom he had when growing up, he looked at his cell phone. Both Abigail and Mary had called him more than once during the journey but he didn't pick up; reasoning that it wasn't the kind of call he could take while in the car with his parents listening.

Now he was alone, he knew he should call them back but he couldn't. The last ten hours, since he saw Mary at the hospital had given him chance to think about everything. About what he wanted and why.

If he stayed with Abigail, they could have a happy life. She was easy to love, not complicated and wanted the same things as he did but it would probably be the end of his friendship with Mary.

If he gave a relationship with Mary a shot, there was a huge chance it would fail. He had feelings for her, there was no doubt about that but since meeting Abigail he wondered whether if they were as strong as he once thought. Plus, he didn't know what the future held for them as a couple.

He meant it when he said, he was happy that she was keeping the baby but if they were together, how would he fit into the child's life. An uncle? And how would Mark feel about another man in his child's life? Would he even care?

Would Mary want more children at some point in the future? He had no doubt that he could love Mary's baby…If she hadn't been considering giving it up for adoption, he probably would have allowed himself to it love already but that didn't stop him from wanting his own children.

Then his mind kept returning to the last things he had said to them both. He had made them promise to call him…He had assured them they would talk about it all and figure it out…He had told them both he didn't want to hurt them…

He took the coward's way out and sent a short text message to them both, just stating he had reached his parents' house and was going to sleep.

Because he couldn't figure it out…He didn't want to talk to them…and he knew he would have to hurt at least one of them.

He turned off his phone; more than happy to shut himself away from everyone and everything then led down on the bed, ready for the night of hell he knew was heading his way.

**TBC**

**I'm pretty sure I know who must of you want Marshall to end up with but review and let me know anyway. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed…I'm pretty sure you all agree on who Marshall should be with. Haha. This chapter isn't as long as the others and I hope it's okay. **

**Enjoy! !**

**A Point To Be Made**

Seth Mann stood at the backdoor looking out to the yard, where his youngest son had been sat for the last hour and a half. They had returned from Albuquerque a little over a week ago and he was beginning to get concern about his son. According to his wife, Marshall was right on track for his recovery but he had completely withdrawn from everyone. At first, they kept the family away from him, wanting to give him chance to rest but after a few days everyone was anxious to see him. It had been a long time since Marshall had been to Phoenix and with the shooting they were all concerned about him. Their concern for him grew when he still spent most of his time in his bedroom, even when family members visited. A part of Seth could relate to what his son was doing…even on the best of days, he himself hated being the center of attention.

What had surprised Seth was Marshall's reaction to his brothers and nieces and nephews. Due to the long period between seeing Marshall, whenever he did come to town, his other sons made a big fuss and his grandchildren just adored their uncle Marshall. They loved listening to his stories about his life in New Mexico and they would trail around after him, arguing who got to sit by him at the dinner table and the younger ones, demanded he was the one that put them to bed. Marshall did all he could to stay away from everyone during this week, despite everyone's eagerness to find out about his health and when they were finally going to meet Abigail.

Today was meant to cheer Marshall up, bring him out of his dark mood. They had invited the whole family; Aunts, Uncles, cousins, family friends. The house was packed out but all Marshall was interested in was getting away. Seth knew it wasn't like his son and although he wasn't very good at talking, he was willing to give it a shot if it would help Marshall.

He made sure he closed the door behind as he stepped into the yard. He didn't speak when he first sat down and Marshall didn't take his eyes away from the slowly setting sun. He sent a few sideway glances before he finally broke the silence.

"Y'know, your mother said that if you don't shower and shave by tomorrow, she's going to give you a sponge bath while you sleep." Seth told him. "I'm just tempted to turn the sprinklers on while you sit out here."

"I can't stand long enough for a showers and it hurts to raise my arms high enough to shave." Marshall muttered.

Seth was a little surprised at Marshall's response to his teasing. "Marshall…"

"Can we just sit here?" Marshall cut in. "Do we have to talk?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because people are worried about you." Seth answered. "I'm worried about you."

"A week ago, I was trapped in a goddamn courthouse where trained killers were using us as target practice." Marshall said angrily. "I'm sorry if I'm not up for a song and dance at the family reunion."

"Hey, no one is expecting you to be your normal self." Seth stated firmly. "But this shutting yourself away…not eating and not talking is not going to work."

He saw Marshall's jaw tense and kept staring forward.

"Marshall…" Seth sighed. "Talk to me…Tell me what happened?"

"I got shot."

"Yeah but I know there is more." Seth stated. "I know you can't tell me everything but I know you didn't just get shot…I know you stepped in front of that bullet."

"I didn't step in front of that bullet." Marshall claimed, his eyes dropping down to his hands. "I stepped in front of Abigail."

Seth nodded a little. They had already been told that. That Marshall was a hero by protecting his girlfriend.

"Maybe you should call her." He suggested. "She could come out here and visit."

"No."

"If you worried about the family then we'll keep them away." Seth promised. "If Abigail being here is going to help you then…"

"I said no." Marshall snapped.

Seth fell silent again, debating his next move. If something had gone wrong with Marshall's and Abigail's relationship then that might explain his mood. After a few minutes, he looked at Marshall again and noticed his son was holding back tears.

"What happened, Marshall?" Seth asked again, this time a little softer.

"I had to choose…" He whispered. "I had to make a choice but I couldn't…I had to prove a point."

"Choose what?"

"When the shooting first started…I…..I covered Mary." He admitted. "I covered Mary and not Abigail."

"And she was upset?"

He shrugged a little. "She said she understood but I don't know, I think she was beginning to question whether or not I would always be divided by the two of them."

"Well, Mary and you have developed a strong bond during your partnership." Seth claimed. "You've been through a lot together…for each other. I know it must not be easy for Abigail to understand but not a lot of people are lucky enough to have a friendship like Mary and you…"

"She said she loved me." Marshall suddenly cut in.

"Who? Abigail?"

"No, well yes…but Mary too." He told him. "They both did…They both told me they were in love with me but would be willing to walk away so I can be happy."

Seth raised an eyebrow, not seeing that coming at all. He had been suspicious that there was more to Marshall's and Mary's friendship in the past but once he had heard about Abigail, he figured his son had found the one.

"And what did you say to that?"

"Nothing…I don't know what to say…I don't know what to do." Marshall admitted and turned a little in his chair so he could face his Dad, a desperate look on his face. "What do I do?"

"I can't answer that." Seth told him. "Only you can."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Seth questioned. "What's so difficult about it?"

"What do you mean what's so difficult about it?" Marshall stared at him. "I could lose one of them…or both of them."

"You will if you continue to sit here and brood."

"I knew you wouldn't get it." Marshall turned forwards again. "You never did understand…"

"Understand what?"

"How hard it is to choose…How difficult it is to give up something you love for something else you love." Marshall claimed.

"I know it's hard, Marshall but I also know you're a smart guy." Seth replied. "Think about this…Work it out."

"It's not that simple."

"It is…"

"This is people we're talking about!" Marshall suddenly got to his feet, sucking in a deep breath when pain shot through his body but he forced himself to stay on his feet. "This isn't like baseball VS the oboe!"

"Isn't it?" Seth asked calmly, leaning back in his chair, stretching an arm across the back of it.

"No, this is people's feelings…their futures…their hearts."

"I seem to remember when I gave you the choice of baseball or music, it was to determine your future and you choose to follow your heart and become a marshal." Seth shot back. "I get this is a big deal, Marshall but it's not one you can run from…Come on, sit back down and we'll figure it out."

Marshall swallowed the lump in his throat before moving back to the chair, this time moving slower.

"Why is it so hard?" Seth questioned. "What is it that has you conflicted?"

"I don't know." He closed his eyes,

"You do know." Seth insisted. "You care from them both…why?"

"Mary is my best friend…I don't know what life would be like without her, I don't know if I want to know." He admitted. "And Abigail….She's great."

"Why?" Seth pressed. "What makes Abigail so perfect for you?"

"A lot of things…We have a lot in common…She kind and very sweet…" Marshall claimed. "We are happy together and could have happy life."

"And what about Mary?"

Marshall was silent while he thought it about. Mary was completely opposite to Abigail.

"Mary…is Mary." Was all he could come up with.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't know…It means that Mary has been in my life for almost 8 years and I can't just cut her out." He answered. "But she's having a baby with another man…And I want that…I want a family…the perfect kids with blonde hair and blue eyes… and a wife, a home with a dog and a swing set in the yard."

Seth stayed quiet, allowing Marshal to rant and get everything out of his system.

"I want to want to go home after work to have dinner with my family…Someday I want Grandchild who I can spoil and tell stories to…I want someone to enjoy retirement with because it's going to kill me when I have to give up my job…"

"What else?"

"I want to go on vacation to Paris and Rome…London, Madrid….I want to go to the Eiffel Tower and see Buckingham Palace and the Vatican City." Marshall claimed and then hung his head. "I want to settle down and feel safe…"

"What's stopping you?" Seth asked. "If you want that, you can have that."

"I could…" Marshall nodded a little. "I could have all that with Abigail."

"Oh?"

"It would easy to have that with Abigail because that's what she wants too."

"So why are you so torn?" Seth asked.

"I don't know."

"I think you do." Seth told him as he stood up. "I think you know you do to."

Marshall looked up at him but didn't say anything.

"Did you even realize that when you talked about your children, they had blonde hair?" Seth pointed out and patted his shoulder gently. "Don't stay out here too long…"

Marshall turned to face forward again, thinking about what his Dad had said.

"Oh and Marshall…" Seth called before stepping back into the house, waiting until his son looked at him again. "If you ever put your life at risk to prove a point again, you'll have me to deal with."

Marshall couldn't help but smile a little. "Yes, Sir."

**TBC**

**I think it was BravoExpressions who pointed out in a review that Seth always plays a big part in most of my stories and this is no different. For some reason, I just adore Marshall's and Seth's relationship. **

**There's one more chapter to come. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reviewing. Sorry for the lack of reviews for all my fics lately but with Christmas coming, I've gotten extremely busy but finally managed to get this chapter finished. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**A Point to be Made**

Mary groaned when she heard her cell phone ringing just as she sat down on the couch. Looking around, she realized she had left it on the kitchen counter. She sighed loudly and heaved herself to her feet again, determined to kill whoever was on the other end unless it was a life and death emergency.

"Hello?" She answered, breathless and irritated.

There was a short pause before she got an answer. "Hi."

Her eyes widened a little in surprise and she leaned back against the counter when she heard her partner's voice. "Hi."

"How are you?" He asked, politely. "How's the baby?"

"We're good…" She assured him. "Resting like we were told."

"Good…"

"What about you?" She questioned, she hadn't spoken to him properly since the hospital almost three weeks ago. The only contact she had had with him was the few texts he had sent telling her he was okay. It had been the longest time they had gone without seeing or speaking to each other since they met.

"I'm better…Still got a bit of pain and I start physiotherapy in a few days." He told her. "Need to talk to Stan but hopefully I can start back on desk duty soon."

"That's great." She replied hating how forced the conversation felt. "So, when are you home?"

There was another pause. "I got back about two hours ago."

"What? You're in Albuquerque?" She stood up straight.

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you come over?" She asked. "We could have hung out…"

"Abigail is on her way home so I'm waiting for her." He answered.

"Oh." Mary replied. "Well, you two have a lot to catch up on…"

"Yeah…" He agreed. "Listen, I was wondering if I could come by later."

"Later?"

"Yeah, I was thinking this evening…I could bring pizza."

"I don't want to interrupt your night…"

"You won't." He claimed. "We need to talk."

She sighed. "Okay, I guess I'll see you later then…"

"I'll be over about 7."

"Great, see you then." She replied with fake cheerfulness before hanging up and groaning. Things had never been awkward between the two of them and she had a feeling that it was going to get a whole lot worse.

_**XxXxX**_

For the first time ever, Marshall was late. Mary had paced for a little while and then forced herself to sit down on the couch before checking her phone for the third time. She sighed, closing her eyes and told herself to get a grip. She had spent all afternoon preparing herself for whatever Marshall had to say. She had a vague idea how the conversation would go. He would let her down gentle because that was the kind of man he was. He would tell her that he loved her but was in love with Abigail and was going to build a life with her. He would tell her that they would always be best friend…that he would always be there for her. She wouldn't doubt that he meant it but knew eventually they would drift apart so she was getting her heart ready for the break that she had tried to protect it from for the past seven years.

Another quick look at cell, she saw it was 7:20 and she was starting to get annoyed. She hated having to wait around to hear that she was losing her best friend to someone else. She just wanted to get it over with. She just pulled Marshall's number up on her phone when a knock on the door startled her.

She took a deep breath and got to her feet, kept reminding herself that this was Marshall…The one guy that she trusted not to hurt her. She knew whatever he said he would because he believed it was what was best for them.

She opened the door and found her partner leaning against the frame.

"Hey…" She greeted, casting an eye over him.

"Hi." He stood up straight, holding the pizza box out to her. "Sorry I'm late…things with Abigail took longer than I thought."

She gave him a forced, tight smile. "No problem….come in."

He followed her into the house, closing the door behind him and when he looked up, he saw her staring at him.

"What?" He asked. "What you looking at?"

"You." She told him, surprised by his appearance now he was in the light. "You look terrible."

"Wow, thanks, Mare."

"No, I mean…" she started again but couldn't get over how pale his skin was, the dark circles under his eyes, how his clothes now seemed to hang off him, it looked like he hadn't shaved for a few days and his hair wasn't styled perfectly, like normal. "You look terrible."

He went to run a hand though his hair but winced when he lifted his arm past his shoulder.

"Are you still having a lot of pain?" She asked concerned, taking his hand before it dropped to his side and guided him over to the couch.

"Not much…" He sighed. "I probably just over did it travelling back from Phoenix."

"Didn't you get any rest while you were away?"

"Not really." He admitted.

"Have you seen a doctor…Maybe there's something wrong…"

"Mare," he cut in. "I have seen a doctor and he told me just to take things easier and gave me a prescription for some sleeping pills."

He did look tired and she wondered when the last time he had a decent night sleep.

"I'm sorry, Marshall…"

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have said anything…" She shook her head. "Not when you had this to deal with too."

"Why did you?"

"Because…." She started then stopped herself but then decided she didn't have the energy to keep the truth from him any longer. "Because I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of losing you."

"You're my best friend, Mare." He assured her. "We've been through so much together that I think saying we were friends doesn't even begin to describe us."

"We're more than friends…" She stated.

"Yeah…" He agreed, nodding slowly.

"I love you." She said quickly, needing to tell him.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I love you too…"

"But?" She predicted.

"But…I don't know, Mare." He looked back to her. "I don't know."

"I just needed you to know." Mary continued. "When I thought about you dying… I just hated the idea of you not knowing what you mean to me."

"I do know, Mare." He reached over and took her hand, squeezing gently.

"You're more important to me then anyone else in this world and I want you to be happy." She claimed. "I'm sure you and Abigail will have a great life together…She's perfect for you."

"She's decided to accept a transfer back to Texas." He informed her.

"Texas?" Mary repeated, her eyes widening a little. Not only was she was losing him to another woman but also to another state. "Wow…Well, what will you do? Can you get into the wit-sec office there?"

"I'm not going with her." He said. "We decided it's best for us both if we broke up."

She stared at him for a few seconds, letting his words sink in. "So, you're staying here?"

"I…" He started but then looked down. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" She questioned, panicked again.

"Remember at the hospital when you said that we would never be able to have a healthy relationship with other people…You were right."

"So you're going to leave?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying." He claimed. "I just….I don't know what you want from me…I thought I was over you…I thought that we got to a point where we were both happy but then you said what you said and I felt…"

"Felt what?" She asked when he stopped.

"I felt happy." He admitted. "I felt happy when I shouldn't because you are my best friend and I had a girlfriend who I was considering marrying…"

Mary's heart beat started to quicken. "Happy? You felt happy? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Is it?" He questioned.

"Marshall, do you love me?" She turned in her seat so she was fully facing him.

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

She moved so her legs were tucked underneath her so she was knelling beside him on the couch. She covered one of his hands with both of hers. "So, we've both finally owned up to it…"

"Yeah…" He turned his hand in hers so he could grip on to them. "But we can step back."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We can keep things how they are…" He stated. "We can stay partners and friends…"

"Is that what you want?"

He looked down at their hands, not sure what to tell her.

"Marshall…" She reached over and lifted his chin. "Is that what you want?"

Out of nowhere, tears filled his eyes and shook his head. "No but I don't know if you would want to give me what I want."

She eyed him defiantly. "Try me."

"I want you." He claimed. "Completely…I want to build a life…with both of you."

Mary followed his eyes down to her stomach and was ashamed to admit that she actually forgot about what this would mean for her child.

"I've already told you there is no one else I would trust to raise this baby." She took one of her hands and placed it on her bump. "I meant that."

"I know you did." He replied. "But it's not that simple, is it?"

She sighed. "Why can't it be?"

"Because I'm not the Dad." He pointed out.

"I don't even know what Mark's plans are and even if he does want to be around, doesn't mean you won't play a big role in their life."

"I know that…" He claimed. "But Mare, you've always said you've never want kids…But I do and I want more than one."

"Oh."

"And I think you know me well enough that if we ever did get to the point where we had children together, then I wouldn't treat this child any different." This time it was he who covered her hand. "I wouldn't love them any less."

"Well, I don't really see what the problem is…"

"The problem is that for the past seven years and probably longer, our lives have revolved around our jobs….There is nothing in the world that I would rather be doing but it's not enough anymore…I don't want to spend every waking minute thinking about work…I want to look forward to coming home."

"I still don't get it."

"Are you willing to step back from work enough to give us a life outside of work?"

"You want me to answer honestly?"

He nodded a little. "Of course."

"I don't know…" She shrugged. "But I do know it's been less fun at work will you were with Abigail."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because we weren't us." She told him. "I think a lot of my wiliness to be at work had to do with you being there."

He smiled, letting out a small laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, just…That sounds so romantic." He couldn't help but grin. "It's weird hearing it from you."

"Shut up." She shoved him.

He caught her hand and brought it to his lips. "I want this, Mare…but I'm scared."

"Well, we'll be doing it together." She reasoned.

"So, you really want to give this a shot?"

"You think I randomly tell guys I'm in love with them? I could probably count on one hand how many times I said it to Raph and we were engaged."

"We have to take this slow…" He stated. "Because I can handle it if we tried and we didn't work but I can't risk losing you over something we could have done differently."

"You thought me sounding romantic was weird…This is weird." She claimed. "You wanting to take things slow and me jumping right to the 'I love you'."

He smiled and kissed her hand once again. "At least if we take things slow and are honest with each other we can really make this work."

She linked her fingers through his and squeezed gently. "Okay, if that's what you think is best then we can do it your way."

He smiled and when he leaned forwards, she thought he was going to kiss her but instead he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I should probably go."

"Not yet…" She pleaded. "It's early and we haven't eaten yet."

"You sure you're not too tired?"

"I'm never too tired for pizza." She got to her feet. "We'll put a movie on."

"Okay." He stood up and followed her to the kitchen where he had left their dinner. "Sounds good."

While she grabbed some plates and paper napkins, he opened the fridge to get them each a bottle of water. She watched him discreetly as they worked silently together to get everything they would need before heading back to the couch.

She placed the pizza on the coffee table then moving to her DVD collection, selecting Die Hard, knowing it was one they both liked.

By the time the movie was 30 minutes in, Mary was on her fifth pizza slice but Marshall struggled to get through on piece and now was asleep, his headed finally ended up resting on her shoulder. She lowered the TV volume and pulled him, so he was stretched out on the couch, his head resting in her lap.

"Baby is moving…" He mumbled sleepily, as he lifted his feet up onto the couch.

"I know…" Mary said softly, stroking his head gently. "Go to sleep."

"Hmmm…" Came his reply.

She continued to run her fingers through his hair. He must have been exhausted to not care about his shoe still being on. She could tell that he had a long way to go before he had recovered and now that they had talked, she was going to make sure he got better. Normally she hated the idea of taking care of anyone, especially when they were sick but when it came to Marshall, she didn't mind and was pretty sure she wanted to do it for the rest of her life.

**The End**

**Come on, did you really think they wouldn't get together. Thank to everyone who has reviewed. Please keep them coming. **

**This was meant to be the last chapter but hey, you never know there might be an epilogue. **


	7. epilogue

**Okay, final part. Complete sugary snappiness. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. **

**Enjoy! **

**A Point To Be Made**

Marshall double checked the backdoor was locked and all the lights were off, just leaving the hall one on for when Mary got home from work. He had spoken to her an hour and she had told him, she had just got back to the office with Delia. They had been out of town for two days on a witness transfer and she didn't know how long she would be at the office finishing the paperwork. He could hear from the sound of her voice that she was just as exhausted as he felt and figured she would want to crash into bed the minute she got home. He decided he might as well meet her there.

When he got upstairs, he passed Norah's bedroom first, peering inside when he saw the door was open. He frowned when he found the bed empty. He quietly made his way to the next room and as he got closer he heard whispering. The door was only open a crack and when he pushed it open fully, two blonde heads turned towards him.

"What's going on, girls?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"She had a nightmare…" Six year old Norah explained. "I heard her crying and came to see if she was okay…"

"Is that true, Princess?" Marshall pushed himself up right and walked towards the bed.

Three year old, Evie – Full name Evelyn Rose, after his Grandmother, nodded and sniffed. It warmed Marshall's heart when Norah reached over and brushed a few tears away from her little sister's face.

"Well, Princess, it was only a dream." Marshall said softly and sat down on the edge of the bed when Norah scrambled over Evie's legs to sit between the wall and her sister. "But what can I do to make it better?"

"You could tell us a story." Norah suggested.

"Yeah!" Evie predictably agreed. Whatever her big sister wanted, she wanted.

"A story, huh?" He leaned against the headboard as Evie crawled onto his lap and Norah cuddled up to his side. All his desire to get an early night had disappeared. Stan had been promoted and moved to DC four months ago; Marshall made chief and he was still trying to find his feet in his new role. He had put in some long hours over the last week and it was finally catching up with him but he would never be too tired for to read his girls a story. "What story do you want to hear?"

"The one Mommy tells us." Norah claimed.

"Yeah, the prince and princess one!" Evie added.

Marshall thought for a minute, trying to remember a time when he heard Mary telling them a fairytale. He had heard her reading to them both many times but he couldn't think of a story containing princes and princess…it wasn't really her style.

"Okay…" He decided he could probably just make up just as good as story as his wife. "Once upon a time there was a princess who lived in a castle, far, far away…"

"No she doesn't." Norah cut in.

"She doesn't?" Marshall questioned, looking down at her.

"No, she lives here in Albuquerque."

"Don't you know the story, Daddy?" Evie looked up to him.

"Maybe I don't…"

"I can tell it!" Norah announced. "Mommy has been telling me it for years!"

He laughed lightly. "Go ahead then, sweet girl."

"Once upon a time there was a princess…." Norah started, sitting up a little higher, resting her head against Marshall's chest. "When she was a little girl, she decided she couldn't be a princess anymore and when she was old enough left her castle to move to Albuquerque…One her way, she met a prince but she didn't tell him she was a princess because she didn't think she was good enough but the prince didn't mind and insisted on being her friend."

"Best friend." Evie corrected, yawning.

"Yeah, best friend…So the princess and princes were best friends but they both secretly loved each other." Norah continued. "But then everything changed when one day when the princess ignored the prince when he was trying to tell her something important about their friendship."

Marshall stayed silent, listening to the story that sounded eerily familiar.

"The princess went away on holiday but when she came back she found out the prince had made a new friend and he told the princess he was in love with his new friend…The princess wanted to be happy for the prince but she missed being his only friend and thought his new friend was some kind of witch…Then one day, the prince was hurt very bad and the princess decided she had tell him that she loved him."

Marshall couldn't help but smile a little as the story went on. He couldn't wait until Mary got home to tell her he had rumbled her secret romantic side.

"The prince then told the princess he loved her too and they lived happily ever after."

"It's a good story, isn't it, Daddy." Evie looked up at him. "Have you heard it before?"

"I have heard it before…"

"Really?" Norah asked.

"Yep and you know what?"

"What?"

"That's not the end."

Evie sat up and looked at Norah before back to him. "It's not?!"

He laughed. "Nope, it's not….Mommy missed out some important parts."

Norah looked just as surprised as he sister. "Will you tell us? Please?!"

He smiled. "Of course…Is everyone comfortable?"

Both girls lied back down and he reached down to pull the comforter around the three of them.

"Right, well let's start with the prince's new friend…She wasn't a witch…"

"Yeah-huh…Mommy said she must have magical powers because she was too cheerful all the time." Norah argued. "And used them to try and steal the prince away!"

Marshall shook his head a little. He still felt a little bad for how his relationship ended with Abigail. "Well, she was a very happy person but she was a princess too…just a different kind of princess…And she realized that the prince wasn't the right prince she was looking for and told him that he should be with the princess he loved."

"Oh...So, she didn't put the prince under a magic spell?"

"Nope."

"Then why didn't he remember he loved the princess?"

"He remembered but he didn't know that the princess loved him too."

"Until she told him when he sick in the hospital?"

"Yep and the princes was really confused because he was sure that he princess would never love him like that." Marshall told them. "So, he decided he should go and visit his parents…"

"The king and queen?" Evie questioned.

He nodded. "And he was very sad while he was away."

"Why?"

"Well, because he missed the princess and he didn't know if they could friend still." Marshall explained. "But his Dad….the King saw how unhappy he was and told him, he should go home and talk to the princess."

"Is that when he told her that he loved her too?" Norah asked.

"Yeah…"

"Then they got married?"

"Not exactly…" Marshall replied. "First there was a baby…"

"A baby?"

"Yep, the princess had a baby." Marshall couldn't help but grin. "Princess Norah."

"Princess Norah?! That's my name!"

Marshall laughed. "Yes, it is…"

_**Six years earlier…**_

_**Marshall entered Mary's hospital room and stopped when he saw she was fast asleep. Reassured that he hadn't woken her, he slowly and quietly made his way over to the portable crib beside the bed. **_

_**He smiled and saw the newborn, awake and silently taking in the world. He carefully lifted out of the crib and cradled her close to him. **_

"_**Hey, Norah…" He whispered, rocking gently. "How's your first day going, hey?" **_

_**He had held her briefly just after she had been born but then he had concentrated on making sure Mary was okay and getting her comfortable. Then he had gone to make phone calls to Mark, Jinx, Brandi and Stan. Mark had gone back to New Jersey and while he said he wanted to play a role in the baby's life, they hadn't sat down and discussed how it would work. **_

_**Marshall slowly lowered himself into a chair and gave another quick look at Mary to make sure she was still sleeping.**_

"_**You better be ready for tomorrow, Sweet girl…" He whispered. "You're going to get lots of visitors…See, your Mom likes to think she's a lone wolf but she's not…not really…She has so many people around her that love…You're going to be told when you're older that you can't choose your family, Norah…but that's not true….Your Mom chose her family…She gave Jinx and Brandi a second chances…and there's Stan and Delia…They're like family….then there's me….Never forget, Norah…You're my little girl…Blood be damn…I'm always going to be there for you no matter what happens between Mom and I." **_

_**His relationship with Mary was still new and they were uncertain what the future was for them. Although they spent all their time together, both at the office and outside of work, they struggled to define what they were if people asked but deep down; Marshall knew they would be okay. He couldn't imagine ever walking away from either of them. **_

"_**Marshall…" **_

_**He looked up and saw Mary slowly opening his eyes. "Hey…Did I wake you?" **_

"_**No." She winced as she sat up. "What time is it?"**_

"_**You've only been asleep for about an hour." He stood up and moved closer to the bed. "I made some calls…let everyone know what's been happening." **_

"_**Did you speak to Mark?" **_

"_**Yeah, he's going to fly out in a day or so." **_

"_**That's going to be fun…" Mary rolled her eyes then nodded her head to the bundle in his arms. "How is she?" **_

_**Marshall couldn't help but smile. "She's great." **_

"_**I still can't believe she's here…That she's mine." **_

_**Marshall carefully handed Norah over to her mother and sat on the edge of the bed. "She looks like you…Beautiful." **_

_**She gave him a tired smile before focusing on her daughter. **_

"_**I'm going to give you a little time together…" He stood up again. **_

"_**No, stay…" she reached for his hand. **_

"_**I'll be ten minutes…get us some snacks and drinks." He replied, hesitating before giving a small kiss…It still felt a little awkward but they were getting used to it. "I'll be right back." **_

_**Mary watched him leave then looked down to Norah, slowly stroking a finger down her cheek. **_

"_**I heard what he said to you, Norah…and you don't have to worry because he isn't going anywhere…I promise you, I'm not going to get him go…" Mary whispered, unaware that Marshall was listening from the door. "He's your Dad, Norah…no matter what anyone says…and we're both damn lucky to have him around." **_

"Daddy!" Norah exclaimed, snapping him back to the present.

Overhearing each other's conversations with Norah seemed to put any concerns either of them had to rest and their relationship went from strength to strength. "Finish the story!"

"Oh right, of course…where was I?"

"The prince and princess had a baby called Princess Norah."

"Right… Well, they couldn't have been happier with their beautiful baby daughter and they invited everyone to come to their wedding…" Marshall told them. "They got married in the garden at the king and queen's castle…"

They had struggled to agree on wedding plans when they first got engaged. Mary hadn't wanted anything to fancy and would have been happy going to the courthouse but Marshall wanted his family there and wanted it to be a proper celebration. His parents had been visiting at the time and it was his mother who had suggested their house, since they had land big enough to hold the ceremony and the reception afterwards. She had promised that she would plan it all since she was a year into her retirement and bored out of her mind. Mary had agreed easily, the only condition was that it wasn't made into a big deal. Marshall had loved the idea of getting married where he grew up and where his parents had had a successful, happy marriage. Mary had rolled his eyes and called him a girl when he said it would bring them good luck.

"There was lots of dancing and presents…and instead of cake there were three different kinds of pie!" He said excitedly, looking down and saw them both struggling to stay awake. "Close your eyes…"

"But I wanna hear the story…" Norah protested behind a yawn.

"You can still listen with your eyes closed." He assured her, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay…"

"And after the wedding, they returned Albuquerque where the princess gave the prince the best Christmas present ever…" Marshall rubbed smile circles on Evie's back. "Another baby princess…"

"Called Evie?" Evie guessed with a sleepily sigh.

"That's right." He replied.

Their youngest daughter had been a week early; arriving at 3:21am on December 25th. Marshall had claimed that she hadn't wanted to miss out on the Christmas presents while Norah insisted that Santa had delivered her.

"So, the prince and princess were happily married and had two beautiful little princess…" Marshall's whispered trailed off, realizing that they were both asleep.

He stayed where he was for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment but knew it was time to move when he felt his eyes starting to close. As much as he wanted to stay curled up with his girls, he knew the three of them sleeping in Evie's small bed was not a good idea. He carefully moved from underneath his youngest daughter and settled her under covered before lifting Norah into his arms.

"Need a hand?" A whisper came from the doorway.

He turned and saw Mary stood leaning against the frame.

"Nah, I got it." He smiled, tightening his hold on Norah as she snuggled closer to him.

"Nice story by the way." She commented as he moved past her.

"How long where you standing there?" He questioned, keeping his voice low not to wake Norah or Evie.

"Long enough, Prince charming…" She smirked.

He rolled her eyes. "Well, you started it…The girls ratted you out."

She didn't say anymore and just watched he led Norah down in her own bed, kissing her forehead.

"Daddy?"

He knelt beside the bed and brushed some hair off her face. "Shh, go to sleep sweet girl…"

"You didn't finish the story…"

"I didn't?"

"No…because I think after Princess Evie, they got a dog."

"A dog?"

"Hmm…and they a little baby prince too." She added, rolling onto her side, her eyes closing and borrowing into her pillow. "Do you think they lived happily ever after?"

Marshall glanced back at Mary before answering. "Yeah, sweet girl, I think they lived very happily ever after…"

He kissed her forehead one more time and watched her to make she was really asleep before standing up.

"I'm not getting a dog." Mary stated once he had closed the door.

He raised an eyebrow. "And what about the little baby prince?"

"That depends on some conditions…" She smiled wickedly, backing up towards their bedroom and pulling him along by the hand with her.

"Oh yeah?"

"One, you never tell anyone I told the girls a fairytales version of our story…"

He nodded his agreement. "And two?"

"Well, that really depends on how tired you are tonight…" She fell back onto the bed and pulled him down with her.

"I'm not tired at all…" He leaned down and kissed her.

"Hmmm, I've missed you…"

"Missed you too…" He mumbled into her neck. "I hate it when you go away without me."

"You should have a word with my boss…" She replied teasingly.

"Maybe I will…I know him quite well."

"God, you're such a geek." She rolled her eyes.

"That's me…" He sat up to look at her. "Prince of the geeks."

She laughed before pulling him down for another kiss.

**The End**

**And they all lived happily ever after! Or do they? This is the first In Plain Sight fic that I have had an idea for a sequel. What do you think? Do you want more of Mary, Marshall, Norah and Evie? Please review!**


End file.
